<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'll need your complete compliance" by little_snoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090702">"I'll need your complete compliance"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_snoot/pseuds/little_snoot'>little_snoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships, Small fluff, chase - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_snoot/pseuds/little_snoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has escaped from the prison, using Ranboo and "Ghostbur" and he knows exactly where to go. Taking control of Ranboo has always been a chore, and if he can avoid it with just one little zombie piglin, he'll do it. I mean, It won't hurt to have nukes on your side as well ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'll need your complete compliance"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream took a step on the grass. Felt the cold, fresh air enter his lungs. Much better than the stuffy prison, he thought. He knew his hold would diminish soon, it took much longer than expected to escape, and he was much less fit than he remembered being. He started running and grew a worsening headache as he entered the tunnel. Noticing how long it was and the hearts he was on, he deviated from the path to search for an enderchest. He started heading to L'manberg, but remembered it's state. He then focused and looked back towards Ranboo. But then noticed that Tommy and Tubbo were chasing him. He booked it. Running on top of the tunnel, he felt his grasp slip, and the headache worsen. Keeping his hold wouldn't be as bad as being in that jail, or even worse, dead. So he let go.</p><p>"You're not getting away!" Tommy shouted.</p><p>Dream noticed Ranboo following from a distance, but if he just got to the house...</p><p>He hopped off of the traveling thing (idk what it is it's the top of the waterway?? ;-;) and sprinted to Tubbo's house, climbing down the ladder. When he got to the enderchest, he grabbed all his armor and some weapons. He saw Tubbo climbing down the ladder, and Tubbo saw him as well.</p><p>"I guess I can finish what I started after all." He said with a smile.</p><p>He took out his sword, just as both Tommy and Ranboo helped Tubbo up. Ranboo pushed Tommy and Tubbo behind himself. Dream saw that and decided to go up the ladder towards Michael.</p><p>"Wait! He's going up to Michael!" Tubbo pushed past Ranboo and grabbed Dream. Dream kicked Tubbo's head, pushing him backwards into Ranboo, and continued to climb up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>